An apparatus for automatic exchange of a full bobbin with an empty bobbins in a flyer, i.e. a flyer doffer, can comprise a transport device removing the full bobbins from and delivering the empty bobbins to the flyer, a doffing region and a mounting region which reach the spindles of the flyer for groupwise exchange of the full bobbins with the empty bobbins on the spindles and a lifting region extending to the transport device for groupwise exchange of the empty with the full roving bobbins on the transport device.
An apparatus for exchanging bobbins as described above is already known in which the working regions are spatially connected and which, apart from involving complicated operations, has a time delay in regard to the automatic exchange of a full roving bobbin with an empty roving bobbin (U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,699).